You matter most
by scorpion22
Summary: Tony finally realizes that Pepper is the one he wants and tries desperately t protect her from his enemies. However he also tries not to screw up and run her off himself. How will it turn out ? Remember I own nothing and also remember to review.


Here is another story that just popped into my head that I couldn't resist writing down and posting. I really hope you like it because this came to mind when I was watching the iron man films and the avengers. I own absolutely nothing; however I really hope you review because I have high hopes for this story. Remember as I always try to tell you every single one of you rock.

Chapter 1

" It's strange we're actually in a restaurant on a date and you haven't been called away yet " said Pepper as she sat in a restaurant with her partner Tony Stark also known as Ironman having a rare uninterrupted evening together.

" And we're going to have more evenings like this you look hot and I look hot so things can only get better at this point " said Tony looking at her as she sat across from him her hair long across her shoulders wearing the blue dress she had bought on his behalf for her birthday. Tony was working up the courage to ask Pepper something he had been wanting to for a long time.

"Tony are you alright I've never seen you like this you look scared and I thought ironman didn't get scared "laughed Pepper trying to lift his spirits as she took his hand from across the table.

"Yeah I'm fine "answered Tony quickly kissing her hand and taking a black box out of his pocket.

Her eyes widened as he set the box on the table and slowly she met his eyes.

"What's that "asked Pepper her voice barely a whisper unable to take her eyes off the box.

" It's a box, but it's what's in the box that's really important " said Tony opening the box as he said this showing her the beautiful engagement ring inside with a zillion diamonds attached with a heart shaped ruby in the center that looked slightly like the arch reactor in Tony's chest.

"Pepper I love you your one of the few things that means the world to me and I want you to be with me forever, you're the only person who makes ironman lose his courage and I am afraid every day I'll do something stupid to make you leave me and you're the only person whose ever taken my breath away "whispered Tony before continuing coming to her and getting on one knee.

"Pepper will you marry me "asked Tony looking up at her waiting for an answer.

All Pepper could do was stare at him for a moment; she didn't know what to say she was speechless and for a moment Tony thought she was going to say no.

"Yes Tony "cried Pepper her voice barely audible so that he almost didn't hear her kissing him back with a fever as he attacker her lips as the words left her mouth. He felt her arms around him as he kissed her cradling her in his arms feeling the tears continuing to slide down her face. He put the ring on her finger as he pulled away unable to wipe the smile off his face looking up to see her smiling too tears of joy sliding down her face.

"I love you Tony "whispered Pepper pulling him into her arms and kissing him again.

Tony took his seat again still kissing her from across the table before kissing her ring finger and the new ring now on her finger signifying their new union.

"I love you Pepper forever "breathed Tony kissing her fingertips feeling as she stroked his cheek and at that moment he couldn't help, but lean into her touch. Tony called a waiter over to the table smiling at Pepper as one approached.

"Good evening Mr. Stark can I get you something more "said the waiter smiling at the couple.

"We want some of your best Champaign this lovely lady just agreed to marry me "laughed Tony a smile on his face.

The waiter smiled congratulating the couple before leaving and returning with the Champaign and a platter of chocolate strawberries.

"Here you are Mr. Stark the chef said these strawberries are on the house and to tell you congratulations "said the waiter smiling before leaving.

"Thanks "said Tony pouring the wine into the two glasses that came with the wine.

"To us and our future "said Pepper clinking glasses with him and sipping the wine.

"Here's to the first Mrs. Tony Stark "whispered Tony clinking their glasses again.

"Here's to the first and only Mrs. Tony Stark you're not ever getting rid of me "smiled Pepper linking her arm in his and kissing him from across the table before they drank from their glasses. They kissed their tongues in each other's mouth as they took a strawberry each and taking a bite. Smiling each other they linked their arms again kissing before each taking a bite of a strawberry ad then kissing deeply and heatedly again.

"Let's go "whispered Tony against her lips watching as she nodded in return.

"Your place or mine "asked Pepper looking deep into his eyes.

Tony smiled at her as he pulled her into his lap kissing her deeply.

"Our home as of tomorrow your moving in with me "answered Tony kissing her before she could say another word. Pepper didn't argue with him as she remained on his lap her tongue in his mouth as they kissed. The couple walked out together getting into the car when the valet pulled up. Tony drove like he was in his ironman suit and once they were at his house he was helping Pepper outside with him walking into the house hurriedly with him.

They ran into the house both of them excited and hungry for each other. They ignored Jarvis as he greeted them instead they kissed up against a wall.

"God Tony I want you I love you so much "whispered Pepper pushing him to the couch and straddling him as he pulled her deep into his arms kissing her. Her dress disappeared as Tony threw her to the floor still kissing her as he fell on top of her. Their hands were all over each other as they kissed and when they broke apart for breath they saw both their eyes were glassy with want and quickly they were kissing again.

Smiling up at him she felt his erection through his pants as she spread her legs for him. They kissed passionately their tongues playing with each other in the same moment Tony took her panties off throwing them over his shoulder.

" Your so wet already " breathed Tony as he played with her dripping folds watching as she mewled out closing her eyes throwing her head back as he fingered her.

"Tony I want you inside me so bad "whimpered Pepper at that moment his fingers left her opening his pants and taking out his cock kissing her. Taking his fingers from inside her again Tony sucked them clean replacing them with his cock sliding inside her tightness feeling as her walls squeezed him.

Pulling her bra over her head Tony felt as she squeezed him telling him to move as she pulled his lips to hers kissing him.

"Pepper Oh god yes "groaned Tony thrusting inside her hitting that special spot making her scream and clutch at his body.

"Oh god Tony "whimpered Pepper wrapping her arms around him and doing the same with her legs.

"I love you so much babe I'll always love you forever I'll never stop "hissed Tony attacking her with kisses from her face to jaw then her neck, collarbone and breasts.

"Tony "screamed Pepper as she came hard on his cock his lips taking a nipple into his mouth as she did.

Her words and her screams turned him on more than anything making him come long and hard inside her. They collapsed on top of each other holding each other tight. They couldn't stop kissing they didn't want to leave each other holding each other so tight they knew they would both have bruises in the morning.

"You really are iron man "smiled Pepper referring to the iron in his pants and what he had just done to her body making him laugh with this comment. Kissing her deeply Tony smiled a naughty smile at her wrapping her legs around his waist tight and picking her up carrying her in his arms.

"You should know that by now "whispered Tony seductively in her ear making her kiss him.

"You should get used to this Mrs. Stark you're going to have to live with it for the rest of your life "whispered Tony kissing her neck.

"You really want to marry me "whispered Pepper looking at him part of her afraid he would change his mind as he laid her on his bed in the bedroom. "Yes we're getting married I want to marry you I love you "breathed Tony kissing her and making love to her again.


End file.
